


Cold nights

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Co-dependence, Cuddling, Gen, PROTECTIVE XANXUS, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tsuna, Protectiveness, Sharing Body Heat, cuddling for warmth, tried to be angsty but kinda failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Luckily, Xanxus is a human furnace.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 43
Kudos: 544





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bit of a question for you guys. 
> 
> I've found myself adding little snippets to some of these drabbles in my tumblr. But I don't know if I should add them here as new stories connected as a series or simply add in an extra chapter to that story even though it's marked as completed already.
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Enjoy!

What most people don’t know, Tsuna thinks to himself sleepy and more than a little smug, is that Xanxus is as close to a human heater as one can get.

It’s glorious.

Now, Tsuna is not going to pretend that this discovery is worth the kidnapping and subsequent escape but it’s still something. And hiding out in the middle of the slums on a cold and rainy night is a thousand times better with a human heater by his side. If he does say so himself, which he does.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” Xanxus complains in a whisper, voice hoarse with either exhaustion or his still somewhat drugged state. Maybe both.

Tsuna finds himself quite suddenly halfway under Xanxus instead of snuggled by his side. It’s putting pressure on his injuries, both on his back and on his belly, but Tsuna is drugged enough that it barely registers. So he just sighs in contentment at being engulfed by the heat and relaxes.

Xanxus makes some sort of happy rumble, low and deep in his throat, almost like a purr. It reminds Tsuna of Bester and he has to stifle his laughter. His eyelids are heavy.

A careful hand on his waist shakes him a little, “don’t fall asleep.”

The movement makes him a little nauseous so Tsuna breathes in carefully and pinches Xanxus’ arm in silent protest.

Snorting, Xanxus holds him a little more securely and listens as Tsuna starts babbling about anything and everything in an effort to remain awake.

Concussions, Tsuna hates them with a passion.


	2. From ‘Closeness’ to ‘Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I've gotten better at writing angst since I first published the beginning of this. 
> 
> In other news, remember how I said that I'd write my own version of contract-verse and it would have 7 chapters... It now has three arcs, we're in chapter 14 currently...😅😅😅
> 
> It's around 70k because I have no self control, obviously.

##  **[Closeness]**

There's nothing like forced proximity to get two people to either like each other or commit homicide. Whatever happens first. 

In their case, the second would probably have happened first had it not been for the flame suppressants and the chains. So left with no other options, they bonded. Which was probably their captor's plan, honestly. At least judging by the lengthening of the chains once they did. 

Just long enough to give the illusion that they just might get to touch if they just tried hard enough. 

Bullshit. But it matters not, the man is dead and buried. The Varia had taken exception, you see? And his people followed him soon after because Tsuna's Guardians had their own complaints to file. 

The mafia way. 

But the attachment stayed, to the surprise of everybody but Xanxus and Tsuna. To everyone's amazement, Xanxus is the clingiest. Though nobody bats an eye about him being the most vocal too. 

It's not that Tsuna isn't clingy because he is. It's just that Tsuna has also learned that nobody cares about his objections so he doesn't even voice them anymore. But he seeks Xanxus out sometimes with a look around his eyes that his Guardians don't understand but Xanxus always responds to. 

Or well, Mukuro understands. As do Ken and Chikusa. But their mouths are sealed and even though they're jaded, they're also kind enough to cover Tsuna when he sneaks out to hunt down the older Sky. 

Xanxus knows how it looks like when they stand side by side. Xanxus, tall, big, powerful. Danger in every line of him. And Tsuna, short, shy, soft. Kindness radiating off of him like an aura. 

The Commander hadn't felt tall, big or dangerous in that cell, however. His flames have been a part of his life since he was an 8-year-old brat, with a too hot temper and a hair-trigger. Not much had changed in that regard. 

Tsunayoshi, for his part, has lived most of his life with his flame locked away. Power just out of reach. 

Three guesses as to which one of them had been left more unbalanced thanks to the flame suppressants. And the first two don't count. 

Lashing out would serve no purpose, Xanxus had known. He still had done it, time and time again. He had cursed and fought and snapped, disdained Tsunayoshi for not doing the same. And then disdained him again when the brat had begged and cajoled until the 'punishment' was his to take. 

_ ("I'm not playing hero, Xanxus." A sigh, the sound of chains shifting. "You're just more experienced. I need you to get out of here.") _

Those excuses had been easy to take. They seemed reasonable enough. 

Xanxus is not proud to admit that sometimes he had railed up the jailers on purpose, just because he was done with Tsunayoshi's wimpy ways and wanted him to suffer. He's sure Tsunayoshi knows it too, for all that the younger man hasn't breathed a word. 

It hadn't been funny after a while. Not after Xanxus had finally slowed down enough to actually take a look at his companion and notice the amount of untouched skin on his back as almost non-existent, the laboured breathing, the sweat on his forehead. 

Because of course, the damn injuries had gotten infected.

And the brat was barely there. No matter how much Xanxus screamed and ranted, Tsunayoshi hardly had maybe two or three phrases worth of lucidity before he was back to mumbles or silence. 

But he had still gotten up, still took Xanxus' 'punishments' with no word of complaint. 

##  **[Determination]**

No, Xanxus isn't proud. Not of what he did, not of the way he broke. He had threatened Tsunayoshi in low voices, demanded he stop. When that hadn't worked and Xanxus realized he couldn't take the brat being thrown back into their cell as limp as a rag doll one. More. Time… 

Well, Xanxus had begged. Still low but urgent. With bared teeth and snarls. 

That hadn't worked either. Brat can be as stubborn as a mule when he wants to. 

In the end, Xanxus had managed to pull an escape out of sheer desperation. He had dragged an unresponsive Tsunayoshi with him and cursed the brat until he was all out of curses in every language he knew. 

He's learned more since then, just in case. 

Xanxus had staggered into the slums and with half-remembered memories of his childhood, he'd been able to find them shelter. A small broken-down house, covered enough to protect them from the rain and not much else. 

There Xanxus had given himself a moment to really look at Tsunayoshi, at the dried blood on his skin, at the bruises and lashes and other wounds. And then he had taken a good look at himself. Most of the bruises were self-inflicted, mostly around the areas where the shackles had kept him trapped, and the rest from the escape. 

One bullet wound to the arm, shallow since it had just skimmed him. Some split skin here and there. Busted knuckles. A somewhat worrying lash to his leg. He was also drugged, as was Tsunayoshi. The damn flame suppressing bracelets kept dozing them. 

And that's about it. 

He knows why. 

So Xanxus had cleaned Tsunayoshi as best he could with rags and rainwater, had latched on to the fact that there was a pulse and tucked the brat into his arms for warmth. 

Only then had Xanxus bowed his head and wept, slow silent tears that got lost into Tsunayoshi's hair. 

It had taken some time until Xanxus had felt comfortable enough to move Tsunayoshi but they were being chased. Being idle was not an option. So Xanxus had led the Varia, Vongola and their captors on a merry chase all around Italy. 

Because judging by the way they were taken, there were traitors in Vongola and Xanxus… he couldn't risk it. Tsunayoshi looked dead already, most of the time. 

They had slept in shacks, alleys, parks, anywhere and everywhere Xanxus could make it safe for the night. 

Most of those nights Xanxus had tucked Tsunayoshi under him, or between him and a wall. Protected as best he could. And always, always, with a hand on his pulse. Just to make sure, just in case. 

It stands to reason, then, that yes, Xanxus is protective. He likes it better when Tsunayoshi is in eyesight, even more, if he's in arm's reach. He doesn't quite understand _ why _ Tsunayoshi comes to him, of all people, when he should hate him. Or resent him, at the very least. 

But Xanxus will never turn the brat away either, not when he's already decided the brat is his. 

##  **[Tea]**

Tsuna wakes up with shivers down his spine and a gasp on his lips even through the warm weight of Xanxus over him. Right now he doesn't want to be touched. He doesn't want… He needs space, a chance to calm down. 

It takes some manoeuvring but he manages to escape Xanxus' grasp without waking the Wrath up. A part of him wants to go outside to the gardens, get some fresh air. But his own paranoia won't let him. He could, in theory, go to the training grounds. 

Work out until exhaustion forces him back to bed. But in the state of mind he's in, he'd end up injuring himself. Lussuria worries, Ryohei does as well. Tsuna, as selfish as it is, can't stand them like that. Not as he is this moment. 

So he skulks into the kitchen instead, busies his hands with the familiar movements of making tea. Then he sits down on the counter, staring at the little waves of the liquid caused by his trembling hands as he breathes, and tries to anchor himself on the here and now. 

He's not sure how long has passed since he sat down when a heavy hand lands carefully on his arm. Tsuna flinches, body spasming, ceramic shattering in his hands and digging into his skin but he ignores that in favour of breaking the hold and raising his stance. 

Because Tsuna might have gone willingly, or as willingly as a chained and coerced person can go, but that doesn't mean he made it easy on them to play their little games. He isn't about to start now. 

"Hey, Tsunayoshi," Xanxus voice is calm and measured, hands spread in a reassuring gesture. "It's just me, brat." He's clearly just out of bed, hair all over the place and pyjama pants riding low on his hips. He's wearing a thin cotton shirt, for Tsuna's benefit. He likes tangling his fingers in the fabric. 

"Oh," it makes Tsuna blink, eyes lowering to peer almost detachedly at the bloody mess he's made of his own hands before he sighs. "Sorry."

"You're fine." Xanxus lowers his arms, letting his hip hold his weight against the now messy counter. "It's Wednesday, 3:30 am. You're in the Varia Castle. We are spending the night because we have a lunch meeting nearby." He's watching Tsuna cautiously.

Right. Right. They're not in the cells anymore. That's good. But Xanxus is still watching Tsuna worriedly and Tsuna would rather he didn't. He'd never voice it, but there's a part of him that hates it when Xanxus treats him with this sort of concern. 

It picks at his insecurities. Is it guilt? Would Xanxus stay if he didn't feel guilty? Tsuna doesn't ask because asking opens the doors to other conversations and Tsuna would rather cut off his tongue than let Xanxus know just what happened to him when they took him from the cell. He just can't deal with that conversation yet. 

Xanxus has his suspicions, Tsuna knows. Some of them are even true. But there's so much more to it and Tsuna doesn't want Xanxus to live with the knowledge. There's nothing he can do now and Tsuna… he can't talk about it. It took everything he is to let Mukuro rummage through his head for it. 

"Come on," Xanxus sighs as he straightens up. "Let's get you cleaned up." He offers a hand to Tsuna.

Tsuna watches it nonplussed for a moment before he connects the dots and nods. He steps forward, offering his wrist for Xanxus to grab and lets himself be guided to the bathroom. 

##  **[Fire]**

Xanxus is still talking, sending Tsuna looks as he digs out the ceramic shards from his hands. Tsuna ignores it. It's mean, he thinks, he's being a bad patient. But Tsuna can't find it in himself to concentrate long enough to be anything more than vaguely aware of the questions. 

Well, with Xanxus they sound like commands but the tone is calm and soothing and Tsuna latches on to that even as he ignores the content of it. He's far more interested in watching Xanxus work, sure and practised. It helps. Even if he can't quite seem to stop clawing at his chest. 

Of course, Xanxus notices and the corner of his mouth turns unhappily tight. Tsuna… He's sorry. But he needs to make sure there's no burn under his skin, no pain in his chest other than his nails digging into him. Xanxus finishes with his right hand and Tsuna lets him take the other, newly bandaged fingers patting his throat. 

No fire there, either. 

Maybe he zones out, maybe Xanxus finishes quicker with this hand, Tsuna doesn't know. He finds himself being brought back by Xanxus hands gingerly framing his cheeks. Tsuna blinks slowly, forces himself to concentrate on Xanxus' words. 

"What do you need." 

It's a calm sure tone that Tsuna can't help but respond to. "I…" he doesn't know how to voice it so he leans into the touch instead. "There's no fire." 

This is not the first time they've done this, though it had taken a little trial and error before Xanxus learnt what to do. Tsuna still relaxes at Xanxus' large hand on his chest, at the warm sensation of Wrath flames coursing under his skin. Xanxus finishes the scan, lays the same hand over Tsuna's on his throat and does the same. 

Tsuna stays still, barely breathing as he waits, leaning on the hand still on his cheek for support. 

"No fire," Xanxus confirms and Tsuna sighs, crawling forward into Xanxus' hold. 

"I'm tired." 

"Ok," Xanxus' breath is hot on his cheek. "I'm going to carry you to bed." 

"Sorry." Like every time Tsuna apologizes, Xanxus ignores it. Tsuna is lifted by strong arms and he sighs, burrowing closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, purely for academic reasons: did I make you sad?


	3. (From ‘Check-up’ to ‘Heir’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passing these drabbles from tumblr to AO3 is taking longer than I thought it would! But I'm kind of having full with the AO3 only stories. I'm editing properly and so on. I still don't know how much longer is going to take for this to catch up.

## [Check-up]

** _Part 6 of Cold Nights AU_ **

It's just a checkup. Tsuna breathes, ignores the familiar smell of the medical wing in favour of keeping a tight grasp on his raising discomfort. There are no tubes connected to him, no sound of pen on paper, no beeping machines. 

This is just a checkup. 

Reborn, all dark eyes and grim demeanour, is standing almost close enough to the nurse to be considered intimidating. Tsuna doesn't bother chiding him for it. It's reassuring. 

Mukuro's mist is as impossible to grasp as it has always been but the man has made no mention of the way Tsuna is all but clinging to his shirt. Tsuna is so very thankful. Mukuro will let nothing happen to him, Tsuna knows this like he knows the sun rises every morning. 

Xanxus has the back of Tsuna's neck in his hand, thumb pressed against Tsuna's pulse. It's a good enough reminder to keep Tsuna still and calm. Xanxus hates the checkups but he comes to them regardless. And it's surprisingly Xanxus who makes sure the doctor's instructions are being followed. 

The nurse takes a step back, shoulders raised and gaze firmly locked on Tsuna's exposed back. "It seems to be healing properly, though the doctor recommends keeping the antibiotics for now." 

When nobody answers to that except for a wave of Mukuro's hand, the man nods and goes on, "we will also need further tests so we can tell if the unknown substances in the Decimo's bloodstream have caused any ill effects and if he needs any further treatment." 

Mist tightens around him so fast and so strongly that Tsuna is surprised he doesn't choke but it's the only thing that keeps him in place and the panic attack at bay so Tsuna doesn't complain. He tangles his fingers with Mukuro's when his Mist offers him the chance and burrows his face on the sheet under him. 

"What 'substances'?" Xanxus' grip on him has turned tight enough to be painful. 

Tsuna lets it happen, ignores the edge of Flame he can feel. It's painful, yes. But Xanxus would not honestly harm him.

Mukuro is not as trusting. "Careful, Varia. You're going to hurt him." The tone is light and mocking but Tsuna can feel the intent in his Mist's Flame. 

Xanxus' hold on him loosens immediately but he doesn't retreat and Tsuna counts that as a victory. When they had first escaped (or when Xanxus had escaped and dragged Tsuna along with him), Xanxus would retreat at the slightest hint that he might be hurting Tsuna. Now he stays. 

It's something. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Tsuna concentrates on that. On Mukuro's mist, Reborn's low and demanding voice, Xanxus warm hand on his neck. He concentrates on all of these things and retreats into himself, ignores the conversation around him.

He doesn't want to know. He can't deal with this. So he doesn't. 

## [Full disclosure]

** _Part 7 of the Cold Nights AU_ **

They're not in the medical wing anymore, Tsuna knows this much. He had let Mukuro drive his body for much of the exams, most if not everything. So he breathes through the disorientation of finding himself on the driving seat once more. 

Xanxus is pacing, all the way to the window and then back to the edge of the carpet, time and time again. Tsuna watches silently, comfortable with the man's explosive temper by this point. Mukuro is still a presence in the back of Tsuna's mind but he's not physically here anymore.

If Tsuna knows Reborn, the man is somewhere nearby plotting something. Which leaves Tsuna alone with the irritated overgrown cat known as Xanxus of the Varia. Probably for the best, in all honesty. 

Tsuna clenches his hands against the sheets, eyes lazily following Xanxus movements until the Wrath finally comes to a stop beside the window. "Xanxus," he calls, voice raspy but unashamed of calling for help. This is the same man that helped scrub him clean in alleyways, hand-fed him when Tsuna couldn't muster the energy to move. 

It snaps Xanxus attention back to him and Tsuna aches at the dark unreadable look Xanxus sends him, at the uncertain line of his mouth. "You should have told me." 

Nodding because it's true, Tsuna drags his hand to his chest in a remembered reflex. "I can't," he doesn't have the words for this. He just… "I can't." He doesn't do Xanxus the disservice of breaking eye contact but he doesn't stop his breath from hitching either. "_ Please _."

When it comes to Xanxus, Tsuna feels no shame anymore. This man has heard Tsuna scream himself hoarse through the bars of their cell. Xanxus is complicated, yes. But Tsuna's all the same. And Tsuna hadn't begged for their captors' amusement, won't beg for anybody else. But Xanxus? 

Yes, because as selfish as it sounds, Tsuna knows Xanxus has no ground to mock him on. There's much of their run around Italy that Tsuna doesn't remember but he has flashes. 

There are half there memories of Xanxus shaking him, voice tight and urgent and 'don't you dare die on me, shitty brat! Come on, come on. We've made it this far.' And nights spent held in strong arms with murmured apologies ruffling his hair. 

The truth is that it would be easy to hate Xanxus but is easier still to love him. Tsuna will answer if Xanxus asks but he hopes he won't have to. 

Maybe it's the plea or maybe it's whatever he sees in Tsuna's face but Xanxus makes a beeline for him, hand coming up to shake Tsuna by the nape in reprimand. But he drops on the bed beside him and helps Tsuna burrow under him. 

"I'm sorry." 

"You apologize too much," Xanxus sighs. "I'm going to ask Rokudo." 

Tsuna nods his consent at that and grabs Xanxus' hand when it makes the man uncoil a little. "He went through my memories."

It's not really a peace offering, more something that Tsuna hopes uselessly that Xanxus won't take him up on. But there's no hiding this from Xanxus anymore and if the man wants to know… Well, Tsuna will offer him full disclosure as best he can. 

## [Blanket cocoon]

** _Part 8 of the Cold Nights AU_ **

Xanxus wakes up to Tsuna jolting into consciousness under him. It's almost subtle, movement not going very far under Xanxus' weight but it's still enough to force Xanxus awake. 

He watches Tsunayoshi take in his surroundings, patting his wrists and neck carefully and blinking in surprise at the lack of heavy chains on him. Tsunayoshi is aware but not all the way here, a flashback. Made worse, apparently, by the still lingering traces of mist torture. 

If Tsunayoshi doesn't try to leave or do anything that might cause him harm, Xanxus will let him work through it. 

It's better not to surprise him. Xanxus hasn't said a word but there are a couple of bodies in the morgue courtesy of Xanxus' men thinking they could just drag the Tenth back to wherever he escaped from. 

A stupid mistake, they should know better but Tsunayoshi would not see it that way and Xanxus would rather not add to it at the moment. Later down the line, when Tsunayoshi is more settled might be another matter. But not right now. 

Tsunayoshi hums, done with checking himself over, and reaches for Xanxus. He checks Xanxus' pulse, thin fingers almost brusque in their movements. Xanxus lets him and spreads his own hand open wide on Tsunayoshi's shoulder blades, mindful of the still-healing injuries. 

That isn't quite enough to anchor Tsunayoshi back to this moment but it's enough to get Tsunayoshi moving. He herds Xanxus out of the bed and against the wall, the furthest away from the door.

The view between the entrance and their new spot is conveniently covered by furniture. 

Xanxus lets himself be pushed against the wall, doesn't protest about being tucked in with the pillows and sheets Tsuna drags from the bed. Not even when they're too many for him and he starts sweating a little. Xanxus runs naturally hot. 

With a little manoeuvring, Xanxus manages to send a warning text to Squalo. No point in having the man come and wake them in the morning, not with Tsunayoshi like this. The brat has proven already that nobody will make it through him to get to Xanxus.

There's a part of Xanxus that feels reassurance at that. Tsunayoshi will not die easily and Xanxus breathes a sigh of relief. The rest of him looks at the determination in every line of Tsunayoshi's body, at his straight back and squared shoulders, and can't help but remember those nights in the cell. 

Nobody had made it through Tsunayoshi's protective wall there either. Only Xanxus himself. 

He reaches out of the blanket cocoon he's trapped in, ignores Tsunayoshi's whispered harsh reprimand and takes a hold of Tsunayoshi's shirt. Tsunayoshi sends him a disgruntled look, fuzzes with the blankets a little more, but he doesn't break Xanxus' hold. 

It's a comforting thing, he likes having a grasp on the brat. And it's better this way. If some overachieving idiot manages to make it all the way to their room, then Xanxus can stop Tsunayoshi before it turns lethal. Better that way, honestly. Xanxus doesn't particularly mind but Tsunayoshi will feel guilty down the road. 

## [Heir]

** _Part 9 of Cold Night AU_ **

Maybe, Tsuna thinks wryly, they shouldn't have been this quick in trusting Timoteo's word when the old man claimed to have handled the 'issue'. Or maybe Tsuna shouldn't have taken Xanxus and gone out for a walk. 

He just… He had needed some breathing room. All these years, being forcibly taken from his civilian life and forced into a role he never wanted. And all this time the excuse was 'there is nobody else, we need you. Vongola needs you.'

And yet, Timoteo had been rather swift in unearthing another heir from under some rock or something. 

"Do you think this bastard is actually his?" Xanxus had asked as he followed Tsuna's steps to the garden. The tone had been mocking and bitter. 

It makes something inside Tsuna rage, bright and hot and furious. Because _ how dare he _? Tsuna is nowhere near as a doormat as Timoteo judges him to be. If Tsuna has to burn Timoteo to ashes to assure Xanxus' safety then he will. 

"Voi, they want him for the CEDEF now," Squalo comments, in arm's reach of Xanxus. 

Xanxus scoffs, Tsuna changes their grip. He makes Xanxus let go of his wrist and twines their fingers together instead. "Mmm," he sends Squalo a look, squeezing Xanxus' hand gently. "Does this kid want in?" 

"He's a street rat," Xanxus squeezes back. "He's leaping at the opportunity." 

"Mini-boss, they offered him Vongola." And now they're giving him the CEDEF. It might be a problem but Squalo doesn't say that out loud. 

"Who is going to train him?" Tsuna has his suspicions but confirmation is important. 

"Iemitsu," Squalo snaps, "that fucking trash!" 

Tsuna supposes it should hurt, this is the second apprentice his father has taken. The second boy his father has seen fit to raise while abandoning his own family. Tsuna might have left Nana in Namimori but he at least had told her the story, had given her the choice. 

It doesn't hurt, though. And despite what Iemitsu believes, it doesn't anger him either. Iemitsu is many things but he isn't Tsuna's. Which means… "We need to change it to Lal." Lal is as knowledgeable as Iemitsu in CEDEF matters and, more importantly, she's one of Tsuna's. 

"Reborn can pull it off, brat," Xanxus reminds him. 

True. 

"Do you want him dead, Xanxus?" Tsuna looks at the man from the corner of his eyes, watches him startle. 

"Who? The kid?" 

Turning to look at the garden again, Tsuna decides they should probably return to the castle. "No, Timoteo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. I'm toying with the idea of just giving this a break and going for the longer stories but I'm struggling with organizing how to publish. I'm a mess like that!


	4. (From ‘The question’ to ‘Burning ambers’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... forgot last week's update... Anyway, so that you guys know what I am up to:
> 
> Contract-verse has become a moster of untold proportions. So now I've separated it into a series. It's going to be three stories long, firsto one already has a name: Ameliorate.
> 
> That one is currently evolving into a second draft. After that, I think I'm going to look for a beta reader. Just in case, the story has sort of become my baby, it's a far bigger project than I thought it'd be and maybe dark in the beginning but I feel happy with how the relationships and the characters are evolving. Tsuna and Xanxus's relationship is nowehere near perfect but the'yre hanging on like the champs they are.

##  [The question]

Xanxus watches Tsunayoshi work, desk on the other side of the room. Yamamoto and Lussuria are guarding them today, the swordsman by the window and Lusurria by the door. Both silent enough to be easily ignored. 

‘Do you want him dead, Xanxus?’ it’s not the first time Xanxus has heard those words. Not in general, and surprisingly enough to those who know Tsunayoshi a little less than Xanxus does, not from Tsunayoshi in particular. 

The first time had been in the cell. One of Tsunayoshi’s better days. Bastards had seen that the brat was coherent enough and took him from Xanxus, made him sit there and hear the screams, the quiet sobbing. The beeping sound of what Xanxus now knows to be monitoring machines. 

One of the guards, the one tasked with keeping an eye on Xanxus that day, had put a speaker by the bars and then had taken to describe just how nice, how sweet he thought Tsunayoshi looked on his knees, surrounded by his own blood and delirious with pain. The asshole had mocked and taunted. 

And Xanxus, already on edge and confused as to why the brat would go this far for him, had snapped. By the time Tsunayoshi was being dragged back to the cell, Xanxus’ neck and wrists had been bloody, fists clenched with the desire to paint the man’s smirk red. 

Tsunayoshi had blinked slowly at the scene, swaying in place as the woman who dragged him back busied herself with the door. “Do you want him dead, Xanxus?”

Without thinking about it, Xanxus had roared a yes, of fucking course he did. Before anybody could react, Tsunayoshi had turned around and broken the man’s neck. There had been consequences to that but when Xanxus asked, Tsunayoshi had shrugged and claimed it was alright. Xanxus had wanted the guy dead, after all. 

The second time had been messier. They’d already been on the run, the injuries kept being reopened by their constant movement but the fever was mostly gone. Xanxus had stolen some medicine with Tsunayoshi slung over his back. 

That particular time, they’d been surrounded in a broken-down shack, a squad on the back and a squad on the front. Xanxus had a gun he’d taken from one of their earlier pursuers, Tsunayoshi had a knife. The question had been muttered lowly by his side, “do you want them dead, Xanxus?”

Unlike the first time, Xanxus had known Tsunayoshi would follow through. It didn’t please him, there was still fever slowing the brat down but they were surrounded, flames suppressed and Xanxus needed Tsunayoshi fighting. So he’d given his affirmative with a hand on Tsunayoshi’s nape and a curt warning of ‘don’t die, trash.’

And now this, “do you want him dead, Xanxus?” Maybe. It’d certainly be easier on his peace of mind if Timoteo died. But… Not yet, not while Tsunayoshi is still finding his footing. 

##  [Breakfast]

There’s something in Tsunayoshi’s mind, Xanxus can tell. The brat has been playing with his food for a while now. But Xanxus doesn’t say a thing, doesn’t call him out on it, he just waits, sipping his wine in silence. 

“How long?”

Only a blink betrays Xanxus’ confusion at the question, “how long what?”

“The cell. How long?” Tsunayoshi spears a sausage with his fork and moves to offer it to Natsu.

Xanxus growls and watches in satisfaction as Tsunayoshi sighs but pops the thing into his mouth anyway. “A little over a year.”

Tsunayoshi’s doesn’t startle but the edges of his mouth turn down and he closes his eyes for a second. “I don’t remember.”

“I know,” Xanxus has seen the memories, after all. He knows the way they turn from organized trained observation to flashes and impressions of sensation and colour. 

The brat’s breathing is laboured but not panicked. Xanxus says nothing when the tears start to fall, doesn’t avert his eyes when Tsunayoshi ducks his head. “I’ll kill them all,” Xanxus promises with the sort of calm, patient fury he’s learnt to wield. 

“You’ll do nothing,” Tsunayoshi snaps, fingers turning white from the sudden tight grip on his fork. He breathes carefully through his nose and his voice lowers but there’s still no give to it. “You will remain beside me, where you can be kept safe. Mukuro will kill them.”

There are a thousand things Xanxus could and would have barked back at that, before. He’s not happy with the decision now, either. He can see Lussuria brace for the outburst from where the Sun is standing by the stove, flipping some pancakes. Xanxus does nothing but nod, eyes closed in resignation. 

It earns him Tsunayoshi’s hand tangling in the thin fabric of the shirt he’s taken to wearing to bed and Xanxus lowers his arm to grab a hold of Tsunayoshi’s wrist. He understands, he does. 

##  [Night cover]

“This is not healthy,” Reborn tells him in a low voice from where he’s standing, hip propped up on the coffee table, his famous fedora doing nothing to hide his face. 

“I know,” Xanxus doesn’t loosen his grip on Tsunayoshi’s wrist anyway, doesn’t spare the man more than a look before he tucks Tsunayoshi closer. “Gonna do something about it, trash?”

“Careful, boy.” Despite the warning, Reborn doesn’t deny Xanxus’ statement. He just pulls his fedora off his head and comes closer to the bed. 

Xanxus remembers the amused twist of Tsunayoshi’s lips when the brat had told him that Reborn wouldn’t care much about sane as long as they keep each other alive. So Xanxus knows he’s safe, if on thin ice. “Did the useless old man actually handle the problem?”

Reborn doesn’t snort because he’s too suave for such a thing but the look on his face screams unimpressed. “That depends on your definition of handling the issue, huffy-Xanxus.” Taking a good look at Tsunayoshi, Reborn hums and steps back, gaze briefly flickering to his phone. “He took care of the heir matter but there are still enough leaks to fill a pool.”

“So, he did jack shit.” He ignores the nickname, no use in fighting it when he still calls his students names. Besides, Reborn’s warning holds weight. There’s Quality and then there’s the greatest hitman in the world. 

It’s not a title earned lightly. 

“Mukuro has most of them hunted down and dealt with,” Reborn shifts his weight and catches Xanxus’ eyes, “a cornered animal is a dangerous thing.”

That’s enough to make Xanxus snarl, for all that the ones he wants dead are out of his reach. “I won’t let them take us.”

“Us?” Reborn mocks, “they got more than enough data on pure Skies. And now they know they can’t control useless-Tsuna without leverage.”

Suppressing the flinch, Xanxus admits to himself that it’s true. If there’s one good thing about the seal is that Tsuna has learned to fight the suppressants to a certain extent, even ones as effective as the ones that scum has. 

Xanxus has no such advantage and while the bastards had around a year to study Tsunayoshi, they didn’t so much as get to touch the Wrath they worked so hard to take. They’ll go for Xanxus and Tsuna will burn himself to ashes before he lets them take him. 

He shifts their positions slowly, moving Tsunayoshi until the brat is on his back and then he burrows his head on Tsunayoshi’s chest, making himself breathe as he listens to the brat’s heartbeat. “I’ll up security.”

“See that you do.”

##  [Burning ambers]

Xanxus is on his knees. Of course, he is. The position tastes bitter on his tongue, mixing with the metallic tang of blood. Gokudera is somewhere behind him, passed out from a hit to the head. 

Squalo is beside him, one step in front of him but still behind Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi, who looks tiny amid the destruction around them and yet somehow like an immovable mountain. 

Unlike Xanxus, who can't call his flames to him, Tsunayoshi's splutter erratically around him, barely controlled but hot and dangerous. Also on his knees, by Tsunayoshi's side, stands Timoteo's supposed bastard. 

The Wrath would snort at the trash's look of awe if he wasn't too busy staggering to his feet, picking up a normal gun because there's no way he's about to go down without a fight. 

Full squads are surrounding them and Xanxus curses, spits out the blood and takes a step forward. Squalo stops him with an arm across his chest. 

"Boss, they're here for you." 

Xanxus knows that, damn it. Whatever drug they threw into the air is messing only with the Skies. Squalo is bleeding from the blast but otherwise alright. The only reason Gokudera is out is that he took a nasty hit. 

He knows that strategically, he should hang back, to allow the others to thin the numbers. There's no way Tsunayoshi didn't already call for his mist. But Xanxus wants to fight, wants to prove something. 

Even if he doesn't even know himself what exactly it is that he wants Tsunayoshi to see. But as soon as he tries to take another step forward Tsunayoshi sends him a quick glare and Xanxus freezes in place. 

Damn it. 

Mukuro arrives with little fanfare, hidden along with Hibari and Sasagawa as they surround the would-be captors. Xanxus sees Tsunayoshi flick his gaze towards them for a moment and then smile. 

"I," Don Vongola announces, slowly and clearly enunciated, "am going to  _ slaughter _ you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll get around to answering comments I'm just overwhelmed with all I have to do in my life lately. I read all of them though, thanks for lifting my mood when stress threatens to be too much.


	5. From [Aftermath] to [Strength]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm maybe make that four chapter uploads, this one was shorter than I thought it'd be.
> 
> In case you didn't see it: happy new year and merry belated holidays. 
> 
> How are you guys holding up?

##  [Aftermath]

When it's done, when the landscape has been reduced to ashes around them, still hot from whatever is not yet entirely consumed, Xanxus sighs and goes to pull Tsunayoshi back. 

Giulio looks shell-shocked, yes, but he's also following Tsunayoshi around like a duckling and Xanxus is surprised to find himself amused by it. Better under Tsunayoshi's hold than Timoteo's thumb. 

Xanxus is pretty sure that the brat is the bastard of either Iemitsu or one of Timoteo's sons. Why the charade of calling him Timoteo's is necessary, Xanxus doesn't know. 

Tsunayoshi reaches for him as soon as Xanxus is in arm's reach, ignoring his Cloud's little minion in favour of checking Xanxus. 

"I'm not in pain," Xanxus ignores the curious look from Giulio and tries to pinpoint Ryohei. "We should get checked over, brat." 

That makes Tsunayoshi tense, mouth tight and shoulders high. Giulio is looking at them, eyes moving from one to the other. Xanxus lets him, it's not his problem. He's just pleased that Tsunayoshi isn't panicking at the declaration. 

The kid nods once, slowly. “I can go get your Sun, sir.” 

It makes Tsunayoshi turn to look at the brat, without dislodging the hand Xanxus has on his shirt. The brat looks at Giulio’s half apprehensive half hopeful gaze with a blank face, whatever it is that he sees must please him because the corners of his mouth turn up. “Please do.”

“Now yours?” Xanxus wonders. 

“Mmm,” Tsunayoshi watches the brat go, taking the phone his Cloud’s minion offers him with a thankful nod. “We’ll see. Time to figure out which one of your brothers fathered this one.”

“Probably Enrico,” he never could keep it in his pants. Sucker for a pretty face. “Trash looks like Basil.” When Tsunayoshi sends him a look, Xanxus shrugs and answers the unasked question, “Basil isn’t a Sky.”

Tsunayoshi nods, “I need space.”

“Let's get checked over, I’ll get you out of here, after.”

##  [Strength]

Xanxus doesn't blink when Tsunayoshi settles on top of him. He's just… He's tired, that's all. He feels his muscles relax, his body uncoil. Tsunayoshi is here and everything will be alright. 

It had taken time for Xanxus to accept this reaction to Tsunayoshi's presence in himself. There was nothing but time in the cell, though. The guards knew better than to touch him. 

Mocking and taunting were allowed. If only because Xanxus wouldn't snitch on them. 

Tsunayoshi cups Xanxus' cheeks, "you're strong." There's the sensation of lips on his forehead. "I have never doubted that." 

That makes Xanxus shudder, eyes opening to catch a glimpse of his boss in the dark room. "Don't you?"

He's expecting Tsunayoshi to tell him that he kept the brat alive, during their run. Or maybe something else. He's not sure what he was envisioning. 

It was definitely not what he got. 

Fingers caress his cheekbones, a slow back and forth Xanxus is familiar with. "Of course you are," lips barely press against his pulse. "You're mine."

That makes Xanxus shudder. He reaches for Tsunayoshi, one hand clinging to the fabric covering his shoulder blades and the other tentatively splaying underneath the younger Sky's shirt.

Xanxus can feel the texture of the scars, of some of the still-healing wounds. It makes him cling harder. 

"There will be others," Tsunayoshi hums soothingly, pressing closer. "You will have your chance, Xanxus."

"Will I?" The possibility fills Xanxus with anticipation and worry. An uncomfortable mixture of feelings. On one hand, he wants to go out and hunt, prove to himself and his boss that he's just as strong as Tsunayoshi believes him to be. 

He's Xanxus of the Varia and he's very much the deadly man the Underworld fears. 

On the other hand, he doesn't want to leave Tsunayoshi's side. What if he's unwelcome when he returns? Or the brat gets himself killed off while Xanxus is not there to stop him?

"You will," Tsunayoshi confirms. "And you  _ will _ come back to me." There's a promise of retribution in Tsunayoshi's voice, for all that Xanxus can't see his face. 

"Directly, no detours," Xanxus concedes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a parallel series to this showing a bit of the time on the run and so on. Dunno yet.
> 
> As an update, first part of the contractverse series is almost ready to publish, i'm just cleaning it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
Again, original [here](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com/post/188648357280/cold-nights), though really it's mostly the same so *shrugs*
> 
> .


End file.
